


Here We Go Again

by shimmeryshine



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeryshine/pseuds/shimmeryshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season two. Richard and Kahlan make a stop in Westland on their return trip from saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ndnickerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/gifts).



Richard pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as his arm snaked tighter around Kahlan’s waist, steadying her against the uneven ground beneath them.

She huffed out a breath. “Are we almost there, Richard?”

He nodded needlessly in her direction, steering her body in the direction of the path before them, blocked from view by the tightly wound blindfold across her eyes.

She almost tripped again, grabbing onto the loose fabric of his vest for purchase in her sensory deprived state. “I can hear you laughing Richard.” Her annoyed tone of voice only served to make him smile wider.

“Be patient,” he spoke softly into her ear, making her shiver unexpectedly at his proximity. No matter how annoyed with him she might be at the moment, the freedom of being able to touch each other without consequence was both heady and overwhelming. She was anxious to get to wherever they were going.

(Knowing how familiar Richard was with the woods around his childhood home here in Westland, that could mean _anywhere_.)

“We’re here!” Richard finally announced enthusiastically only a few moments later. “Close your eyes Kahlan.”

“Is that necessary when I’m wearing a blindfold?”

Richard laughed at her petulant tone, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her spine. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Kahlan closed her eyes beneath the fabric, feeling her eyelashes press against the bulky barrier as it was lifted from against her face. The air felt cool against her newly exposed skin, the wind whipping wisps of hair against her cheeks. She felt Richard grab the hand that was resting at her side, and she gave it a squeeze as he instructed her to finally open her eyes. Her lids blinked against the bright sunlight a few times before her vision cleared and she raised a hand to her open mouth in awe at the sight before her. “Oh _Richard_ ,” she breathed. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the endless rolling acres of the trees of the Hartland Woods and mountains so high in the distance that they were capped with fresh, white snow.

It was the very same spot where they had first met, almost two years previously.

Kahlan felt tears pricking in her eyes at the thought of how far they had come since that moment. Richard put an arm around her, pulling her into a crushing hug. Her face found a spot in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, breathing in his familiar, woodsy scent. “Did you bring me here to seduce me, Richard Cypher?” she asked, her lips quirking up into a watery grin. She felt more than saw him suck in an affronted breath of air.

“I cannot _believe_ you would…” he started as Kahlan raised her head to see the expression on his face. He was barely reining in a smile. Sensing her playful mood, he quickly changed tactics. “Well, is it working?”

Kahlan laughed out loud, a quick, bark of a laugh that made him want to kiss her and never stop. So Richard did just that, he raised one hand to the back of her neck, tilting her head up just the right amount to capture her mouth in a pressing kiss. She was smiling against him, moving her lips against his with a happy hum of contentment.

She felt like she could live inside this moment for forever.

Pulling back for a breath of air, Richard stood beaming at the somewhat moony expression on her face. “Did you want me to stop seducing you, Kahlan?” he asked softly, letting his thumb caress her damp lower lip.

“Mmm, _spirit_ s no,” she said, shaking her hair. “We hardly get any time alone these days, we should make the most of it.” Her eyes were clear and blue, so sure of the man standing before her. So full of love for him. _Want_ for him.

Richard leaned down, pulling a chaste kiss from her lips before placing a matching one on her forehead. “Well, if you insist…” he quickly dipped down again, this time catching her in a kiss so fierce, her breath was caught quick in her chest and a moan bubbled up and out of her throat.

“I…want…you,” she punctuated in between kisses, feeling a blush fan across her cheeks at her own directness. Between her duties as the Mother Confessor and his as the Seeker of Truth, they were not often left to their own devices, and she was not about to waste this opportunity.

She heard him groan against her as he used the hand resting at her back to pull her impossibly closer. She could feel every single hard plane of his body with a frightening clarity. Pushing against him with her hips, Kahlan tried to force Richard into a backwards walk, hoping to bump into something reasonably solid (and not the edge of the too close for comfort cliff). He caught her intent after stumbling back a few steps, but refused to disentangle their mouths, instead opting to take advantage of Kahlan’s distraction to slide his tongue between her open lips. She threaded a hand into his flop of brown hair, holding his head tightly against her as she pushed right back, turning their kiss sloppy and wet.

They both grunted in surprise when Richard’s back suddenly bumped roughly against the bark of a tree, finally finding the purchase they needed. Before Kahlan was even fully aware that they had found a solid surface, Richard smoothly spun them around, pinning her against the tall tree. He trailed a hand suggestively up her thigh, taking the hem of her dress with it.

“How do you feel about trees?” he asked her, breath panting and eyes alight with mischief.

“Oh, didn’t you know?” she breathed as Richard’s fingers inched higher along the inside of her thigh. “I _love_ trees.”

 

 

 The pair barely made it back in time for dinner.


End file.
